


Hello, My Friends

by AnnaBelle99



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, timebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBelle99/pseuds/AnnaBelle99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes his kids to the park. While there, they run into some old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of goes along with my previous story We Meet Again. I hope you like it.

The Doctor chose this park very specifically. This was the park Donna Noble took her children to.

She had two, a boy about three and a little girl about five. They were gorgeous, as he had always known any children of his best friend would be. 

When his own children became old enough that they liked to play outside, he knew with certainty where he wanted to bring them. Because he might not be allowed to talk to Donna, but he could see her. So happy, she was, and it made his heart ache. And he wouldn't have to worry about her recognising him as he had changed his face. He wasn't sure which made him more sad, the fact that she wouldn't recognise him or the fact that she could never remember just how amazing she was. But she seemed happy, so he had to hope that she had finally seen in herself what he had always seen. The most important woman in all of creation. 

He brought his daughters here every Saturday. Just like she brought her little ones. Sometimes he saw the children play together, and he had even said a friendly hello to Donna once. That had been his favourite and he had spent an hour recalling his trip to the park to River, who smiled and watched him with nothing but love in her eyes. Sometimes he doesn't know how she puts up with him. 

Amelia was five. When had that happened he didn't know. He was just glad that they were growing normally as they were, after all, being raised on a time machine travelling the universe. She had a massive personality like her mother. Never afraid to say what was on her mind. With her gorgeous ginger hair that she usually liked pulled back into two braids and her green eyes and wonderful smile. His little girl. 

Susan was four. His baby girl. He really did wish that they would stop growing. River says he is being unreasonable, he doesn't think so at all. His Susie has hair you could get lost in, massive brown curls that just don't stop and bright blue eyes. Sometimes she looked so much like her mother he joked that River had merely cloned herself. Her personality though, was more attuned to that of her grandfather, Rory Williams. She was quiet and pensive. Always sees the good in everything and tries to help. The Doctor honestly doesn't think he could have possibly been luckier. River, Amelia and Susie had become his entire life and he loved them more then he could possibly say. His friend Clara says that it's adorable. 

As every Saturday the Doctor parked his TARDIS two blocks down from the park, making sure it's well hidden amongst dumpsters in an alley and that the brakes aren't on so it doesn't make the noise. He loves the noise, but of course he doesn't want Donna to hear it. 

River is away, some expedition somewhere. She'd just left that morning, in fact. She doesn't go often anymore, not wanting to miss the girls growing up. She's always so happy when she comes back, she loves her work. He still thinks archaeology is silly. 

He unbuckled the girls from their booster seats (seriously, he isn't that bad of a driver is he?) and they bounded towards the door. The played in the park in the TARDIS all the time, however they don't get a chance to play in a real park with other children near as much as they probably should so they always looked forward to it. 

They all walked together holding hands towards the park and the Doctor thought once more how lucky he was. And then they arrived, and he saw Donna's two beauties running around but he didn't see her. 

Amelia and Susie ran off to play and he smiled as he watched them say hello to the kids they played with every week, including the two he came here specifically to see. It was then that he noticed who had brought them. Standing on the other side of the park, Sylvia Noble and Wilfred Mott. 

He stood for a few minutes, contemplating what to do. He had seen them here a few times before, but he had never been able to talk to them, ask about Donna, because Donna was always there, too. But today it was just them. Just them and he couldn't help himself from making his way over. 

"Hello," he said once he was next to them. 

Sylvia looked him up and down, scrutinising him to the highest degree. Wilfred looked confused but politely said hello back. 

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry, sort of forgot for a moment that you don't recognise me." The Doctor said, cheerily, bouncing on his feet a bit. "It's me, the Doctor."

Sylvia let out a gasp and stared at him wide eyed while Wilf gave a slight laugh. 

"Doctor? You look different." He said. 

"Ah, yes, new face, this one," the Doctor said, "well, not really that new, I've been rocking it for about four hundred and fifty years but you've never seen it so its new to you." 

"Four hundred and fifty years?" Wilf gasped, "is that how long it's been for you?" 

"Yes, time flies."

"I've seen you here before. With those two little girls. I've seen you here. Why are you here? You said she could never remember you. Or she would die." Sylvia accused. 

The Doctor looked slightly embarrassed. "Yes, well, that is true. But you see, I have a new face so she would never recognise me, I make sure not to say or do anything she would recognise and I don't talk to her. I just like to see her. She was my best friend. The most important. And I miss her like crazy." 

Sylvia's anger seemed to dissipate. "I can understand that, she is amazing." 

"I'm just so happy that she is happy. She is happy isn't she? She always looks happy." 

Wilf smiled. "The only time I've ever seen her anywhere close to as happy as she is now is when she was with you." 

The Doctor let out a sigh. "Good. Yes, good. I was so worried. I tried, goodness I tried for years and years to figure out a way to give her back her memories. But I never could."

Sylvia smiled lightly, "she is amazing, whether she ever remembers or not." 

"Who are those girls you have with you?" Wilf asked, gesturing to Amelia and Susie who were taking turns on the monkey bars. 

"Those are my daughters." The Doctor said proudly. "The ginger one is named Amelia Rory Song, and the one with the big hair is my little Susie. Susan Noble Song." 

"I don't even know where to start on that. You have children? Or the fact that you named one after Donna." Sylvia said. 

The Doctor smiled. "They are five and four. Keep me on my toes. I'm thirteen hundred years old, after all. And on my eleventh face. I'm worried sometimes though. My faces seem to be getting younger and younger. I sometimes fear my next one will still be going through puberty." He shuddered. 

"You are very strange," Sylvia said. 

The Doctor nodded, "yes, River tells me that, too sometimes. All in good fun, of course." 

"Who is River?" Wilf asked. 

"River Song, my wife. We have been together about four hundred years or so. Gorgeous, massive hair like Susie's." 

Sylvia and Wilf both looked taken aback. "Well, congratulations." Wilf finally got out. 

"What are their names?" The Doctor asked. "Donna's little boy and girl? I've never heard her say their names." 

Sylvia smiled, "Agatha Sylvia Temple-Noble and Jonathon Thomas Temple-Noble." 

The Doctor's eyes were wide. "Agatha? That's a very old fashinoned name. Why did she choose that? Do you know?" 

Sylvia looked confused. "Honestly, I thought the same thing. She just said she loved the name, is all. Why do you ask?"

"I took Donna into the past to meet Agatha Christie. She really wanted to meet her. They got along splendidly and of course there were aliens and giant wasps we had to deal with."

"Well, she doesn't seem to remember that. Although it certainly explains her new Hercule Poirot obsession." Wilf says. 

"You took her to meet Agatha Christie?" Sylvia asked, stunned. 

"Oh yes. Donna and I had lots of amazing adventures. I also took her to Pompeii. Although we accidentally showed up on volcano day so that wasn't the best one. And her job? What does she do now? Does she like it?" 

"She stays at home with the kids, actually, and loves every minute. She's thinking of going back to work but hasn't put that much thought into it yet." 

"Daddy!" 

The Doctor whipped around to see Susie on the ground clutching her leg with silent tears streaming down her face. He gasped and ran over to her. He picked her up and cradled her close to him and brought her over to Wilf and Sylvia. 

"It's alright, little one." Making sure no one else was looking, he held his had over Susan's hurt leg and a golden glow gently fixed her injury. "All better." 

"What was that?" Sylvia asked. 

"Regeneration energy. The stuff that helps me change faces. We should go, before anyone wonders why she isn't injured anymore. Amelia!" 

Amelia appeared at his side in a moment, smiling at Sylvia and Wilf. "Donna's mum and granddad!" She said. 

They both smiled at her. 

"Thank you for talking to me, I know you don't like me much, Sylvia. Thank you for telling me about Donna. I come here every Saturday to see her." 

"Maybe one Saturday we will offer to bring the kids again and we can talk some more." Sylvia said. 

The Doctor beamed. "I would love that." He turned to his girls, "Say goodbye, Songs." He said. Both girls did as told and he smiled and walked away from his two old friends, Amelia running along in front of him and Susie still cradled in his arms. His little sensitive child. 

He smiled and turned around when they were about to turn the corner away from the park. He was certainly glad he came today.


End file.
